


apply salt to wound generously

by goat_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Mentions of Blood, agent!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: chan is tired of his boyfriend showing up in his kitchen at three in the morning, blood covering his arms.





	apply salt to wound generously

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry for this mess! inspired by a prompt on tumblr.. very lazily edited sorry lmao

Chan is aware that his boyfriend is an agent of some sort, he’s not sure who exactly Minho works for but he’s still an agent. 

One that may have to kill people and one that may or not be evil. But it doesn’t matter to him, not really, as long as Minho is home by the end of the night ready to snuggle up in his arms and watch the latest movie with him, he’s good. 

Of course with this lifestyle brings some unexpected situations, normally Chan is okay with them, blood doesn’t really bother him and he was pretty much unphased the one time Minho had showed up in their shared apartment with a body bag.

But right now, Chan is not good, not good at all. He is currently standing in his kitchen at three in the morning with an empty coffee cup in his hand and his bathrobe thrown haphazardly around his bare legs, bleary eyed and so done with life. 

And now this, said agent-ey boyfriend is standing in the kitchen attempting to wash the blood out of his shirt and making quite a mess of it all, there's blood all over the counter thanks to Minho's efforts.

“What the fuck Minho” “You’re getting fucking blood all over the counter, what the fuck happened?” Chan exclaims and oh lord, wow, that is a lot of blood.

“Hey honey, yeah, uhh” Minho shuffles in place and does his best to look ashamed as Chan grabs the cloth he’s been trying to use to get blood out of his shirt. Per usual, it’s one of the white ones they use when guests come over. Chan sighs for the first time that night.

“Uh, I might have had to poke someone with a knife, gently of course…” Minho grins sheepishly, rubbing his blood covered hands under the flow of the water. 

“What the fuck, you fucking stabbed someone!?” Chan yells, the sleep gone from his eyes. 

“No, no.” Minho motions for Chan to calm down, which doesn’t work very well considering his hands are still under the water. 

“I gently poked them with my knife, its a lot different than stabbing.” Minho mutters, squirting hand soap onto his palms.

Chan rolls his eyes and reaches up over the sink. “If you’re gonna get the blood off your hands you’re gonna need this stuff.” he waves the container of salt in Minho's face.

“You’re not gonna… pour that into my wound right…” 

“You have a wound??!!” “I thought it was someone else's blood!” Chan screeches at him running his hands up and down Minho's body, obviously searching for a wound. 

Minho stops his wandering hands and brings them up to his mouth, he kisses them gently and then whispers softly. “I was joking.”

“You asshat!” Chan screeches, and smacks Minho in the face with the towel he's been holding for a while now. “I can’t believe you, go sit down before i smack your ass!” 

“Ooh, kinky!” Minho winks while rubbing his face in pain and limps over to the kitchen table while Chan busies himself by the sink.

“You know, if I had known you studied for biology in your underwear I might have started helping you” minho quips, he laughs and then winces at the sharp pain in his side. 

Chan rolls his eyes and slaps a bowl of water down onto the table. “Dumbass, always going out and getting yourself hurt…” he mutters.

“I know I know, I’m sorry honey, I really am.” Minho glances at Chan through his fringe and sees the harsh look his boyfriend is giving him soften, his eyes mist and he blinks back the tears.

“I know you are babe, just…” Chan sighs. 

“Be more careful.” 

“I will” Minho promises as Chan continues to wipe the blood off of his arms.

“Alright, shirt off” Chan commands, standing up with his hands on his hips, towel thrown over his shoulder, curly hair falling into his eyes and his bathrobe draped over his shoulders. Minho thinks he looks beautiful like this. 

“How in the hell did I get so damn lucky.” Minho whispers and stands, slightly shaky on his feet from lack of food and sleep. He practically falls into Chans arms and grasps him in a hug so tight Chan can barely breath. They stand there for a moment, and then Chan pats Minhos back and says 

“As much as I’m enjoying this, you still haven’t taken your shirt off and I think I can feel the blood soaking through my bathrobe.” he grins at Minho and peels the arms around him away. 

Peeling his shirt off, Minho cocks an eyebrow at Chan “Are you that eager to see me naked?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to find out.” Chan flashes his dimple and minho chokes on air, dammit.

“Now be still for a second I’ve got to wash your back off.” Chan commands and Minho stands as still as he possibly can. 

“You know we could just shower and get clean that way” Minho sighs. 

“Yes but would we get clean, would we really?” Chan laughs, “I don’t think so buddy, I’ve got an essay to finish.” he pats Minhos back and sits back onto the table top. 

“Now, give me a kiss for motivation and go take your shower stinky.” 

Minho groans and turns around so he’s facing Chan. He pecks him on the lips and whistles cockily. 

“Bye then!” he grins and begins to walk away knowing full well what Chan is going to do next.

“I don’t think so” Chan mutters pulling Minho towards him by the waist. 

“A proper kiss.” he whispers and connects their lips for a solid minute before they come up for air. 

“Now then, essay, shower.” Chan grins, breaking the moment and Minho sighs.

 

“What have I done to deserve you.” he groans as Chan saunters away into the study and Minho is left alone to clean the remaining blood off his body.

“What have I done to deserve you, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen to new heroes by ten thank u v much
> 
> TWITTER: 3rchaluvr


End file.
